I Was Born To Dance
by Sharingan000
Summary: Avery is a teenage girl who has nowhere to go, she has nowhere to go and meets Moose. Once they get to the park, Moose and Avery get caught in a dance battle with Kid Darkness and are saved by Luke. Avery and Moose become new crew members to the Pirates and Avery has a place to live and a family, but could Luke become more than just a sibling to her? Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I Was Born To Dance**

**Summary:** Avery is a teenage girl who has nowhere to go, she has nowhere to go and meets Moose. Once they get to the park, Moose and Avery get caught in a dance battle with Kid Darkness and are saved by Luke. Avery and Moose become new crew members to the Pirates and Avery has a place to live and a family, but could Luke become more than just a sibling to her? Luke/OC

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Step Up, just Avery and her characteristics.**

**Chapter One:**

So get this, my parents give me thirty thousand dollars into an account under my name, a laptop, an iPad, black beats headphones, a iPhone, a fold up mix table in a black suitcase, and new Nike high tops with Gryffindor symbol that's all red, gold, and white, just for bribery to leave their house and their lives. Oh sure, send an eighteen year old out on her own in the middle of New York. What the fuck?

So here I am, walking around with a duffel bag full of my clothes and belongings, and my mix table luggage. Luckily there was some space in there so I put laptop in there. It's around the size of a regular suitcase but has two turntables on both sides.

Anyway, I'm just walking around listening to different genre's of music on my phone using my new beats I got. My silver NY hat was on my head, lifted up a bit, and my red hood over the hat. I make it to a park where University students are being led around to the campgrounds. I see a commotion going on nearby and decide to take a closer look.

Oh forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi my name is Avery O'Connell. Yeah, I know, the same last name for Rick form the Mummy. I am eighteen years old, I have raven black hair, and slight tan skin, but I'm also Puerto Rican. I am 5'6 with a nice curvy body, but I'm not too skinny. I love music, mixing music, and especially dancing. Ooh dancing, it's like another language only I'm fluent in it. I also speak other languages like Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, and Japanese.

Back to reality- I see a group of people all dressed in black in the middle of a crowd break dancing. There's a skinny curly haired kid there who looks pretty interested. I get pushed all of a sudden and bump into him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I quickly tell him.

"It's fine. I'm Robert Alexander III, but you can call me moose."

"I'm Avery, but call me Glitch."

"Nice to meet you, Glitch." Moose said.

"You as well, Moose." We went back to watching the guy in black dancing like crazy, he was pretty good.

"You like dancing?" Moose asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's like one of the six languages I know fluently."

"Impressive-" Before he could say anything else, we were pushed into the middle and we dropped our bags, and suitcase in my note.

"I bet my money on this kid and the hottie." Some guy yelled out. Excuse me? The guy who was dancing before looked to us and started to dance right before us.

When he finished dancing, I took my headphones off and shoved it into my bag. Threatening anyone who dares touch it.

I walked to the middle and started to sway. I did a couple salsa moves and moved closer to the guy before. I put my hands to his chest then trailed them up his neck. I could hear his breath catching in his throat. Smirking, I pulled away and blew him a kiss. Then I started to twist and slide, then break dance. This got the crowd riled up. I ended with a back flip and a split.

"C'mon Moose, show me what you got." I said clapping him on. He stepped up to the center then did something with his arm, then he really began to dance.

He motioned me over to him then the picnic table nearby. We jumped up on top of it and did dance moves together like we were thinking the same thing. Then the black clothed guy who I felt up jumped onto the table and danced. He did a cartwheel off the table and it was our turn.

We danced, flipped, slided, and glided around then bubbles appeared. Moose and I popped them smiling like crazy and laughing. Moose jumped up but landed near a gas tank, making it blow and the balloons fly away.

I grabbed my duffle, suitcase, and Moose's backpack. I gave Moose his bag and asked him to take my suitcase. Cops came and tried to get us, but a guy who I saw had a camera came and told us to follow him.

"Come on, they're after you! GO!" He started running and we took off after him.

This was what I craved, some action and running from the cops. We slowed to a stop and saw our path blocked by a hot dog stand.

"What are you doing?" Moose asked the guy.

"Jump first, questions later." The guy said before taking off. He grabbed the bar on the stand and flew straight through the small window without touching anything. Now that was some serious parkour shit.

"Wow." Moose and I said faintly. I tugged Moose's sleeve a little and I started to run again. I jump on a small crate by the stand, then the edge of the stand, then the stone wall jumping over a couple people. I landed safely, Moose showing up behind me and we ran after the guy who saved our asses.

We followed him up to a tall gate in an alley. I took deep breaths and bent over, hands on my knees.

"Oh, Dios mío , no puedo sentir mis pulmones más. Creo que voy a vomitar. Necesito aire. (Oh my God, I can't feel my lungs anymore. I think I'm going to puke. I need air.)" I said breathless.

"Where are you going?" Moose asked the guy who was currently playing with his camera. "No scratch that, how did you just do that back there? I mean, you're like, freakin' flying man."

"I'm Luke." He said shaking hands with me then Moose.

"No, it's like this, you gotta blow it up." Moose said holding up his fist. Luke did his own handshake, which was pretty cool by the way, making Moose speechless.

"How's that?" Luke said before walking away.

"I'm Robert Alexander III. Just since you asked, but you can call me Moose."

"I'm Avery, but call me Glitch."

"I haven't seen you around." Luke said moving things around the alley.

"I just got here, I'm starting NYU. I'm an engineer." Moose said.

"Cool, what about you?" Luke said looking at me.

"I don't go to NYU. I just got bribed with cool stuff and tons of money from my parents to leave the house and their lives. Doesn't bother me." I told him.

"Oh yeah, here's your suitcase. What's in there?" Moose said giving me my precious baby. I opened it and turned it to their direction, showing them my turn table. "Whoa, this is amazing."

"That is pretty cool." I blushed at Luke's smile. "But seriously, you have no idea what you did back there, do you?" He said while I closed my suitcase. "You're BFAB." Is that even a word?

"BFAB?" Moose and I said at the same time.

"Born From A Boombox." Luke told us. "Some people learn to dance, others are born to. And you're in New York City. The dancer center of the world." He turned and grabbed a flyer from the wall. "Check this," He said handing it to me, Moose peering over my shoulder to read it.

The flyer said World Jam in big bold letters. This looked pretty serious. "It's the biggest battle ever. There's never been this kind of prize money. And those guys in the park. They're gearing up for this. You guys are good enough. You should be in this." Luke explained.

I looked at the paper in excitement. This was my opportunity to show people I'm not just some rich girl with nice stuff. Luke pulled back an old cloth to reveal the coolest car I have ever seen. "That's your car? Oh, that's so sick!" Moose exclaimed. Luke opened the door for Moose and the trunk for my stuff.

"Get in. What you saw at the park today is just the beginning." Luke said. "You can put your stuff in the back, Glitch." I nodded and gave him a small smile.

I walked around and put my duffel bag in the back but took my headphones out. I put my suitcase in after that and closed the trunk. I got in back and Moose took shotgun.

Luke got in and started the car. We drove until it was dark. Moose pointed things out like he was a kid in a huge toy store. Everything was so beautiful during nighttime in Times Square.

Soon, Luke pulled into an alley on the other side of the city. He got out and opened the door for Moose. I got out and he held out his hand for me. I took it and felt tingles flow through my skin, I blushed at his smile he sent to me. I grabbed my stuff from the trunk and we followed Luke into the building.

"What the heck is this place?" Moose asked.

"Come on." Luke led us in. "Welcome to my house. House of Pirates." He pulled a sliding door open to show an old fashioned elevator.

"Nice place." Moose said. "It's a little small to live in." I nudged him in the hip, making him grunt a little.

Luke pulled a lever down and the elevator started moving, making Moose jump a little in surprise.

"My parents converted this place years ago. We all live and train upstairs and run a club downstairs to make end meet. Kind of like a secret hide-out. Alright, this is it." Luke said, stopping the elevator. "We call this the Vault."

Luke opened some doors to reveal the most amazing place I have ever seen. It was huge. There were stairs in the middle leading to a tory, a pit on the left of the room and on the right side of the stairs, a table. There was loud music playing and people were dancing everywhere. "Around here, dance is your identity. We live together, work together, battle together, but unlike other crews, we all have different styles."

He was right, each group of people were dancing in different ways it was incredible. I could definitely get used to this.

"I found all of these guys out in the city. Crazy talents, but no place to go." There was a guy in an area completely covered in pillows doing tons of flips. "We became a kind of pseudo-family here. Where we can be ourselves and rules don't apply."

"This place is off the chain." Moose said.

"So much better than Disney World." I told them with a smile and laugh. Luke smiled to me and pointed at someone.

"Thing one and thing two over there? That's the Santiago Twins." They walked to us and one of them pointed at Moose and I.

"You. You two. We saw you dancing at the park. You were-"

"Amazing."

"You were great."

"You are from another planet."

"You two are just amazing."

"Pare , pare , pare. Me gusta que los chicos ya, pero su hablar al mismo tiempo, es difícil entender para los demás . (Stop, stop, stop. I like you guys already, but your talking at the same time it's hard for others to understand.)" I told them, both of them stopped talking and looked to me. And then they started to talk again at the same time, until Luke noticed my look.

"Guys come on, no questions. I gotta show them around." He said to the twins. They stopped and walked away.

"Ah, Luke." A guy with what sounded like an African accent walked to the three of us.

"Jacob!" Luke said and slapped hands with Jacob. "Meet Moose and Glitch."

"Please to meet you, Moose." He shook hands with Moose. "And hello to you, Glitch. Might I say you like very well on this fine day." He said kissing my knuckle like a gentlemen.

"Sweety, gentleman manners were so out like in the 1900's. Try again next time with a new pair of shoes and a leather jacket." I said tapping his cheek. Luke, Moose, and Jacob laughed at my statement.

"This guys right here," Luke put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and looked to Moose and I. "He's the captain of the ship."

"More like first mate." Jacob said grinning. "I heard you did some impressive work in the park today." Moose and I looked at each other then back to Jacob.

"How does everybody know that?" I asked.

"News travels fast when you beat someone like Kid Darkness." Jacob explained. Then he turned to Luke. "I need to borrow you for one second. We've got some things…"

"Can we wait? I gotta show them around." Out of nowhere, three guys walk to us with excited looks on their faces.

"We'll take them!" One said.

"Yeah, we'll show 'em around!" The second one said.

"I don't know about that guys." Luke said sounding hesitant, but he had a small smile on his face.

"Come on please!" All three started to talk at once until the middle one silenced them.

"Hey, hey, wait. What would Jesus do?" This got a laugh out of all of us.

"Alright, but don't hurt them. And while you're at it, find a place for Glitch. She needs a place to stay. Glitch, Moose, these are the Ticks." Luke said before walking off with Jacob.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go on our tour." The one who said WWJD told us.

"Let us take that for you." The other two Ticks said taking my duffle bag and suitcase. I smiled in thanks and hopped on the WWJD Tick's back.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. We laughed and the tour began.

Soon after the tour and after I got a bed in a quadrupel bunk with the Ticks, who now became like brothers to me, we walked to the dining area where everyone was already gathered and watching a video of us beating Kid Darkness.

"No, you don't understand. Nobody has ever smoked Kid Darkness AND got it on tape!" One of the Pirate members said to Moose and I. They showed us the video on their fun of our routine, everyone crowded around us to watch the video. They cheered when they saw Moose jump off the table into the balloons.

"You think the Samurai's just gonna let you go like that? They'll find you, and they'll battle you again." Another person said and walking over to us. Okay, now I'm scared.

"The Sama-who?" He asked.

"The House of Samurai." One of the Ticks said.

"The most cut throat house in the city." Thing One/Santiago Twin # 1, told us.

"What do you mean they're gonna find us?" Moose said with a worried voice.

"They've got technology now, you know like the bears with GPS inside?"

"Watch out, they're behind you!" A Tick said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed bloody murder. I turned to see Luke laughing his ass off at my scared look, along with the other Pirates. I glared at him and started to smack his arms as he blocked some hits.

"Freakin' dick-head. Scared the living shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Luke asked me still laughing.

"Give me a minute to restart both my hearts." I said putting a hand to my chest. Luke and some of the Pirates looked to me confused. "Haven't any of you seen Doctor Who?" Only a few Pirates raised their hands. "Good to know there are fellow whovians in the house."

"Okay, okay, calm down. Don't let them freak you out. You're with us now." Luke said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I blushed and the Pirates noticed this, wiggling their eyebrows or smiling cheekily. I glared at them.

"And nobody messes with us." Jacob spoke up. "Not even the Samurai." He added.

"Not unless you wanna get roasted!" A Tick said, causing everyone to cheer, but I noticed Moose looked worried and scared.

"Unless they want to get a big patada in their traste!" The twins laughed but everyone else didn't and looked confused.

"What?" The Ticks asked. The twins and I looked at them exasperated.

"Okay, you don't get it, but I know what I'm saying." Santiago Twin #2 said, making me and Luke, who still had his arm around me, laugh.

"They said 'unless they want to get a big kick in the ass'. Seriously, you guys need to learn this stuff, pendejos." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"You speak their language?" A Tick asked.

"Yeah, and French, Italian, German, Portuguese, and Japanese. Wait, i you want to be even more mind blown, I need the twins to follow me, I'll be right back."

The twins looked confused, but did as I said. We walked to my bunk where I had my stuff. I grabbed my laptop, my iPad, my suitcase, some of my flash drives and CDs, and my phone which I left to charge.

I passed the twins my iPad, laptop, and bag of CDs and flash drives. I took my suitcase and phone. I motioned them to follow me and we went back to the dining area.

Once we got back, we put all my stuff down and I set everything up. I opened my suitcase to reveal my turntables and mix knobs. I turned my laptop and iPad on and plugged them into my turntable. I hooked up a flash drive into my laptop and played one of my mixes in the drive. The mix was a mix of hip hop, salsa music, and pop.

Once it was playing and on full volume, everyone started to whoop and cheer then we began to dance. I took one of the Ticks hands and we started to salsa. He spun me around and dip me, I was all smiles and giggles.

"Hey Moose, Glitch, come on. I'll show you guys around the club downstairs." Luke said waving us over.

The crew all started to complain about staying and having fun. I laughed and shut down my system. I put my stuff together and some stuff in my suitcase if it fit. The crew reluctantly followed Luke, Moose, and I down to the club that Luke mentioned.

The club was insanely awesome. So many people dancing different styles in their own way not caring who's watching. It was amazing. There was a dude on the dance floor doing some crazy acrobatics. It was sick!

"It's crazy, right?!" Luke hollered loud enough for me to hear. "Hang out, take a look around. I'll be back in a second." Then he went off on his own.

"Do what you want, I'm going to go dance." I told Moose. I took my hood down and passed Moose my hat. I fixed the cuffs and collar of my leather jacket. But I made sure to hide my arms, for reasons no one can empathize.

I saw that Luke was filming a girl who was dancing. She was really pretty, probably a girl Luke has a crush on. I felt a twinge of jealousy in my gut, but I tried to move it aside. I strutted seductively to the middle of the dance floor, a few guys whistling and calling to me.

I started to sway my hips to the beat, then I twirled and started to dance myself senseless. Then I moved to break dancing, sliding, flipping, twirling, twisting, and anything along the lines. I stopped spinning and began to sway again.

A few feet across from me, I saw Luke filming me on his camera. I strutted over to him and winked, closing the screen to his camera before dancing again. As I continued to dance, Luke filmed my every move.

I stopped dancing, breathing heavily but smiling widely. Luke stopped filming and walked to me. I was staring up at him, gazing into his eyes. He had the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked him.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that? You were amazing." He asked. I just shrugged.

"I used to have some friends I would meet at a park. One of them would bring a boombox and play some beats. We would dance at our own style and it pretty much went from there. Dancing is like a language I know fluently. But it's also an instinct. Dancing is my life, and I would be nowhere without it." I said to him with a dazed tone in my voice. I noticed him smiling widely to me. Blushing, I look down finding my Gryffindor shoes interesting.

I felt fingers under my chin and met the gaze of Luke. There was a glimmer in his eyes that made my heart melt.

We broke our gaze by screaming. The crowd backed away. I saw Moose running from guys who were trying to get to him.

Using the cleared floor to their advantage, they started to dance, performing for the crowd. This stopped their screaming and started cheers.

The rest of us Pirates surrounded Moose to defend him. I stayed close to Luke, who took my hand and entwined our fingers.

Kid Darkness walked to Moose, Luke, and I and chested up.

"I just want a few rounds with the kid and the tango chick. We got some unfinished business, me and you two." Darkness said pointing to Moose and I. Oh how I want to punch the asshole.

"You wanna get to them, you have to go through us." Luke said darkly, chesting up on Darkness.

"Come on, Luke. Be a good sport." A tall, bald, gringo stepped forward as Kid Darkness stepped aside.

"What are you doing here, Julien?" Luke asked in a harsh, and hating tone. He didn't seem to like this guy very much.

"Nice to see you too." Julien said. Then he turned to me and smirked. "And hello beautiful eye." I glared at him and held onto Luke's hand as if it were my anchor and would keep me safe.

"I mean it. Get your boys and get off our property." My anchor demanded.

"Your property?" Julien asked. "It's not gonna be your property for much longer. And don't worry. When I buy this place, I'll take good care of it."

"When we win the World Jam, you and your trust fund won't be able to touch us." Luke countered without blinking an eye. The crowd 'oohed' at Lukes statement.

"That's cute. Your boy and new girlfriend can't even finish their battles."

"Oh, yo te mostraré cómo terminó batallas , Gringo ! Una vez que he terminado con usted , se le pedía clemencia y besando mis zapatos! (Oh I'll show you how I finish battles, Gringo! Once I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy and kissing my shoes!)" I yelled out angry in Spanish. I tried to lunge at him, but Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back.

"Cut it out with that Japanese shit." Is this Julien guy really that stupid?

"Enough man," Santiago #1 called out. "They will finish at the World Jam and so will we."

"I don't even know what he just said." Julien said laughing.

"Yo man," Carlos said stepping up. "Stop being disrespectful to my crew." He said smacking Julien.

This move brought out a huge fight. I was being pushed back and forth until Luke grabbed me.

"Hey, get off!" I looked over to see the girl who Luke was filming before was in trouble. I tugged Luke's arm and pointed to the girl once Luke turned to me. We pushed through until we got to her.

"Back off, Gringos!" I yelled out, pushing people aside. Some guy grabbed me and turned to me. Before he could register what happened, I punched him straight in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here." Luke said and pulled us out of the fighting crowd. He got us into a photo booth and closed the curtain. It was small but it was good enough to hide us from the situation. "You guys okay?" He asked us, taking my left hand without hesitation.

"Yeah thanks." The girl said.

"I'm okay. But my right fist says otherwise." I said holding my right fist which had split knuckles and slight bruising showing.

"I'm Luke. This is Avery."

"But please, call me Glitch." I spoke up. Luke smiled at my nickname.

"Natalie." She introduced.

"What's with the bags?" I asked her noticing the bags she had.

"Oh," Natalie said glancing down at her bag with a slight frown. "Supposed to be meeting a friend here, but she's a no-show." She explained.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"Don't know. Haven't figured that out yet." Natalie answered.

"You could stay here." Luke suggested. I heard some yelling outside and stepped closer to Luke, afraid of getting hurt really bad. Luke noticed this and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"What, in the club?" She asked.

"No, I mean upstairs," Luke said. "In the living room." Natalie looked a little stunned. I know how she feels right now. Saved by a stranger and offered a place to stay.

"You don't even know me." She said.

"Yeah we do," I spoke up softly. "Your name's Natalie and you need a place to stay." Luke nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Natalie nodded.

"Okay. Sure, thank you." She said.

"Come on." I looked around and saw the fight had settled down a bit but people were still arguing.

"Moose probably went to his dorm." I said.

We all walked back to the Vault and Luke went to show Natalie where she would be staying. I said goodnight and smiled to Luke.

For a quick run, I went to the dining area and got my stuff. I went back to the bunk and found an unused desk that was empty. I set my stuff on the desk and played some slow music. I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and some pencils and oil pastels.

Sitting at the desk, I began to draw what I imagine would be me dancing at the club downstairs just about twenty minutes ago. I began to use the pastels and did the colors of the club light I saw, blending them together making the drawing look as if it were 3D.

I think I fell asleep at one point, because the next thing I know, one of the Ticks began to shake my shoulder. My head was laying beside my sketchbook which was open and I had a blue oil pastel in my right hand and different colored stains on my left hands fingers.

"Come on, baby girl. It's time to get you into bed. You had a rough first night."

"M'kay." I mumbled, my eyes drooping and I'm stumbling to my bed, with the Ticks help. I slipped my high tops off and took off my jacket, making sure my long sleeved shirt covered my arms up good.

One of the Ticks moved my bag off the bed and pushed the blankets aside. I sat in bed and slowly laid down. The Ticks covered my body with the blanket and all three of them gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Goodnight Glitch." They each said.

"Goodnight guys." I mumbled back. Soon, I was once again consumed darkness and dreamed of dancing with a certain brown eyed camera man who saved me twice from trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I woke up in the morning with a soft groan. I sat up from my bed and looked around. I stood up and walked to my duffle bag. I quietly zipped it open, so I wont wake the Ticks, and looked around for a new change of clothes.

I pulled out black leggings, a black spaghetti strap tank top, a yellow sleeveless shirt that was loose around the collar, a black long sleeved cardigan, and black ballet flats. I grabbed my phone and my clothes.

I tip toed around the place and found a bathroom. I put the clothes aside and found a closet with clean towels. I turned a shower on and set it to warm. I slipped my clothes off and put my hair in a messy bun.

Once the shower was warm enough, I hopped in and let the warm water flow over my skin. I looked to my arms and was ashamed of what I saw. Dozens of scars covering my arms, pale and jagged, some still scabbing after ten months.

I broke my gaze from my scars and started to clean myself up. I did my best to wash away the pain of my past life, but it's always stuck to me like the ink of a tattoo.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying myself off. I slipped my fresh clothes on and let my hair fall from the bun.

I walked out of the bathroom and took a walk around the Vault. I found a huge room with shiny wood floor and what looked to be a huge wall of different boomboxes.

"This place is amazing." I heard behind me. I turned to see Natalie.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She greeted. "I think I'm gonna practice for a bit, you wanna join?" I nodded.

"Sure, just let me get my CD and I'll come back, okay?"

"Okay." She responded. I jogged back to my bunk and grabbed my CD for Black Veil Brides. I smiled at the CD and jogged back to the dance room. Natalie was already dancing and one of the boomboxes had music playing.

Once she was done dancing, she was breathless and sweating a little. She turned to me and I smiled.

"You're pretty good." I commented.

"Thanks, but I wanna see what you got. Come on, pop in your music and show me your moves." I smirked taking off my flats, walking to a boombox. I popped my BVB CD in and played track nine. The song Resurrect the Sun boomed through the room and I stood at the dance floor.

Letting the music speak to me, I let my body flow to the sound. Speaking the language of dance doesn't always require classes or teaching, it requires being able to let it come to you naturally. And that's what I was doing now.

Once the song was over, I was crouched on one knee and had a hand out in front of me.

"So, I see you found the speaker room." I heard another voice call out. I stood up from the floor to see Luke standing a couple feet from Natalie.

"Hey." I said smiling, breathing hard. I walked to the boombox and took my CD out, placing it back in the case.

"Built this myself when we could actually find boomboxes in the city." He said to us.

"It's amazing." I said beaming. "I've never seen so many stereos in one place." This got a laugh out of the three of us. "Oh, and since you let me stay here, I'm going to give you and the other shipmates a thank you breakfast."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Luke started to say.

"Ah ah ah, no arguments, no 'you don't have to do that'," I said mocking his voice. "I am going to give you guys the bestest breakfast for my new family. I already think of the twins and the Ticks as brothers." Luke sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can make breakfast." I grinned in triumph and bounced on my toes.

"Yay, no you two go and practice, I am going to make breakfast." I quickly gave Natalie a girl hug and Luke a peck on the cheek. Before they could say anything, I grabbed my flats and Cd, jogging to the kitchen.

I found it easily and slipped my shoes back on. I walked to the huge fridge and pulled out the stuff I needed; milk, eggs, butter, water, bacon, and juice. I skipped to the pantry and pulled out bread and flour.

I got started on pancakes and scrambled eggs. Soon, I got about three dozen stacks of pancakes, two dozen eggs scrambled, a huge plate of toast with a bowl of butter next to it, a platter of bacon, and three pitchers, one each for milk, orange juice, and fruit punch.

I heard a few people waking up with loud groans while I got plates out, glasses, and utensils.

"Pirates, I've got breakfast ready!" I yelled out. Loud footsteps were heard and the twins, the Ticks, Jacob, and everyone else came running down, still in their pajamas.

The twins walked up and grabbed plates. They then walked up to me and both at the same time kissed my cheeks, one twin on either side.

"Gracias sister Glitch." They said simultaneously. This made me giggle.

"Okay, okay, just get your food and eat." I commanded. They stood straight and mock saluted.

"Yes ma'am." They said and grabbed breakfast.

Soon, everyone had breakfast and we were just relaxing around the dining table. Luke, Natalie, and Moose showed up and grabbed whatever was left of breakfast.

"Natalie, Moose, Glitch follow me." Luke said.

We followed Luke down a few halls of the Vault. "Open up the cages, boys." He yelled out once we got to the back. "Let's show these newbies why we call this the Vault."

"Hey Moose."

"Glitch, senorita."

"Natalie, darling."

"How are you my friends?"

The twins sounded really happy, probably because I made them breakfast this morning. I giggled at their antics.

"I've been good. Danced to Black Veil Brides for my morning." I told them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The twins hollered dramatically. "Our most prized possessions." They waved their arms to the wall. I was absolutely gobsmacked and ecstatic.

Dozens of amazing shoes in so many different vibrant colors. Oh I could most definitely draw this in my sketch book. I breathed out loudly and walked closer to the wall.

I looked in front of me to see a pair of high tops that were black, white, grey, and hot pink. I touched them lightly as if they were a fragile china doll that could break at any second.

"If dance if our weapon, then this is our armor." Twin Numero Uno said.

"These are the most beautiful shoes in the world." Twin Numero Dos added.

"The way they smell."

"The way they feel."

"Lukes lucky shoes." Moose said. I looked to him to see him holding green, silver, and black shoes. They could be perfect for a Slytherin.

"Alright, Moose, don't get too attached." Luke said, breaking us out of our stupor. "You gotta earn your kicks in this house." This made me turn to him and pout.

"No matter," I said. "I mean, these are nice shoes, and all. But I think I prefer my Gryffindor kicks over your Slytherin snake shoes." I teased. I walked, swaying my hips, making the twins whistle, and walked back downstairs. The others followed behind.

Luke led us around again. I occasionally felt his gaze on me. I once caught him and winked to him, making him smile.

"And beyond door number two, the graffiti room." Luke said, leading us around the many rooms of the Vault.

"Who's that guy?" Moose asked as we walked further into the room.

"That's Jason, he's our graffiti guru." Luke explained. "I'm talking electronic billboard hacks, LED lights, anything to mark who we are."

"Wow," I said to Jason. "Were you the dude who did all that awesome graffiti on the clubs dance floor?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah he did. Awesome, huh?"

"Dude, you and I have to have an art war. I got a sketch that would be perfect." I told him.

"I'll hold you to that. But, dudes excellent timing." Jason said, looking at each of us. "I have been working on the portable light-tagging system and I can't figure out how to get it to stick to 12-volt batteries." Moose walked up to Jason.

"You got any electric tape?" He asked Jason.

"Yeah, here you go." Jason handed a roll of electric tape.

"Alright, check this out. Tape it right there," He showed us.

"Yeah?"

"Wrap it around, and it creates a snug fit." Moose explained.

"You know light?' Jason said, sounding impressed with Moose's knowledge.

"Yeah, I dabble. Check it out." Moose tossed the light at the metal cables dangling from the ceiling. It stuck and stayed there and it was lit up. Amazing.

"Yes!" Jason bellowed, hopping to stand. "I love this kid." He said, slapping hand on Moose's shoulder. "It's the LED, to the battery, to the magnet."

"These are amazing." I said, taking one of the lights and inspecting it. Something so small doing amazing things.

"They look like neon fireflies." Natalie commented.

"Neo-flies." Jason mused.

"Yeah." Natalie said.

"Totally." I said. Then Jason turned to me.

"About those drawings you said." He spoke.

"I bunk with the Ticks, my sketchbook is up there. Race ya."

"You're on." Jason said. I took off with Jason behind me. I heard Moose, Natalie, and Luke laugh behind is and follow along.

The five of us got to me and the Ticks bunk breathing hard. I was the first to make it there.

"I win." I said lightly punching Jason on the shoulder. "That's one point for me."

I walked to the desk and picked up my sketch book. I flipped to the first page and passed it to him. Most of my drawings are bright colors, graffiti, or just doodles when I got bored. A few of them stood out to me; the one I did last night, one was a girl in a baggy hoodie, skinny jeans, and white high-tops standing in front of a graffitied brick wall with words like 'Different in My Own Way' or 'My Own Independance is More Important Than Some Things'. Natalie, Moose, and Luke were peering over Jason's shoulder to get a good look at my sketches.

While they did this, I put on a small red scarf and exchanged my flats for black socks and my Gryffindor high tops.

"Glitch, this is really good." Luke said, giving me a grin. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and blushed Weasley hair red.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Why do they call you Glitch?" Jason asked, Natalie wondering the same. I exchanged looks with Moose and Luke and grinned.

After that commotion, everyone was inspecting the Neo-flies in amazement.

Carlos whistles, getting everyone's attention. "Listen up, World Jam is right around the corner, but to get there we gotta get through two qualifying rounds. Which means…"

"Which means we got our work cut out for us." Luke finished. Then he turned to us three. "Moose, Glitch, Natalie, you guys in." The twins played a tune on the piano, making everyone laugh.

"Um… I don't know, I have to go to school. I can't just…" Moose tried to explain to everyone.

"We'll figure something out." Luke said reassuringly. Everyone all waited for Moose's answer, and they were soon banging on the table chanting 'pirates'.

"I could do one battle guys." Moose said conceding.

Then they looked to Natalie in question. Who stood up without hesitation and raised her glass.

"House of Pirates!" She yelled. Everyone cheered and then quieted down, looking to me expectantly.

"Are you kidding me? If you think…" I said making them looks upset. "That I'm leaving you guys, you must be out of your crazy minds. Fuck yeah, I'm a Pirate bitches!" I yelled. We all stood up and cheered loudly.

Luke was standing next to me and we smiled to each other. I looked into his eyes and felt my heart racing. I feel this pull to Luke that I've never felt before.

What is this feeling so sudden and new? I thought, as if I were saying it to Luke. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you.

Could it be that I like Luke?

The twins, the Ticks and I were in the kitchen making dinner. Currently, I had speakers that Luke let me borrow hooked up to my laptop which had SPotify playing on shuffle. I was currently in an orange red sarong that a family friend got me and a long sleeved shirt the same color as the sarong and barefeet. I was chopping veggies to put into the sweet and sour chicken I decided to cook.

The song 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira started to play and everyone exclaimed in excitement. I set the knife down on the table and stepped out of the kitchen. Once the music started I began to sway and dance in a seductive way, the Pirates cheering me on. But I wasn't only dancing along with the music, I was singing, with the twins rapping to the parts that played.

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I bobbed my hip to one side and pointed to my ass with both hands, making the guys wolf-whistle and the girls cheer on.

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

I saw Luke moving with the other Pirates so I walked to him and pulled him to the middle so he could dance with me. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my hips. We moved together and her twirled me and held me close. Our dance was very seductive and got me riled up.

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

Luke twirled me around so my back was up against his chest. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands to his head behind me. I bit my lip and we swayed. Then he twirled me and dip me back. I came back up and flipped my hair, then I winked to Luke.

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting

No fighting

The music ended when I had my leg on Lukes thigh, with his hand holding it. My arms were hanging over his shoulder and our foreheads were touching. Both of us breathing heavily, but smiling widely.

Every Pirate of the ship clapped and cheered loudly, the twins exclaiming compliments in spanish. Twin Numero Dos was blowing kisses with both hands my way.

Luke all of a sudden picked me up bridal style and I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep form falling.

"Give it up for Glitch everybody!" Cheers were heard when Luke hollered. "Not only does Glitch dance amazingly, but she can cook, sing, draw, and make awesome mixes. Is it just me or is this girl full of surprises?!" More cheers were heard.

"Silencio, silencio!" I said while Luke put me down on my feet. "Trust me, that was nothing. You should see what happens when I go all out. Trust me, you're brains are going to explode form excitement and awe!" This got a laugh out of all of us.

We went back to what we were doing and soon got dinner going. We ate, talked, told stories, joked, teased, and some threw food at each other.

"Now, let's get to bed people, we got a World Jam to win soon!"

We all went back to bed. The Ticks, Luke and I were walking to our bunk, Luek being kind enough to escort us, or rather me, his words not mine. He had his arm around my shoulder and I had mine around his waist. One of the Ticks had my laptop, being the nice brother and taking it for me.

The Ticks went into the bunk first, seeing as I wanted to say goodnight to Luke. I turned to Luke once they were gone.

"You were great tonight, Glitch. I was serious about what I said, you are full of surprises." He said to me. I shrugged and looked to him.

"I have more surprises waiting in here," I said tapping my head. "You'll just have to stay tuned." He smiled. "Goodnight Luke."

"Night Glitch." Then he walked to his room. I smiled to myself and walked to the bunk. The Ticks were already sleeping.

I took off my sarong, leaving me in black shorts. I put my sarong on the bedside table and hopped into bed. Sleep claiming me before I hit the pillow.


End file.
